warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
BirdClan
''Welcome to BirdClan, the Clan of the birdwatchers; Welcome to BirdClan, traveler! I am their leader, Dapplestar. We are a very peaceful Clan, and we will ''always welcome travelers passing through. We prefer not to fight, but rather settle any disputes peacefully. ''About; BirdClan is one of the more... odd Clans. Unlike their name, BirdClan cats cannot turn into birds or have bird wings. They get their name from their top interest: birdwatching. Due to their fascination in birds, they do not hunt the birds unless there is no other prey, which is quite rare. Due to their fascination in birds, they are often spotted in trees, even though their camp is a cliff hidden in a thick forest (think the new ThunderClan camp). The nearest Clan is SpellClan. Join; You must leave your info on the talkpage to join this Clan. Once you have left your info, the owner, Germany will get back to you as soon as possible. Rules; # Names 'do not 'have to stay in English # Any she-cat with their full name is allowed to have kits and keep their rank. Allegiances; Leader; Dapplestar Dark, dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with a white tail and paws, and glowing amber eyes. Roleplayed by Luna.'' ''Deputy; Blueberry ''Blue she-cat with dark blue eyes. Roleplayed by Phoenix. ''Medicine Cat; Lilacheart Small, sickly, weak, overprotected, dark dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with faint creamy-brown and lilac tips to her fur, especially her tail, useless, tiny lilac wings, and spark-lighting lilac eyes that seem to contain neon blue lightning bolts. She has hemophilia. Receiving mentoring by Dapplespots of SpellClan, but has mostly completed her training. Expecting Ringshot's kits. Roleplayed by Luna.'' ''MCA; Songpaw: Light gray she-cat with silver stripes and hazel green eyes. Calm and eager to learn. Cherryblossom's daughter. SugarCat Warriors; Saburemist Sleek, glossy sandy-gray and sandy-brown she-cat with pale ginger patches, and bright, clear green eyes. Roleplayed by Luna.'' Sagepelt'' Fluffy pale gray tom with white, moss-stained to sage-green, paws, and pale, sage-green eyes. Roleplayed by Luna.'' Thinclaw Black tom with white stripes and thin claws, yellow eyes. Roleplayed by Phoenix. Silverleaf Sliver she-cat with silver eyes. Roleplayed by Phoenix. Whitedawn Blue she-cat with white underbelly and blue eyes. Blueberry's sister. Roleplayed by Phoenix. Smokefoot'' Bossy, cynical, mean, ambitious dark greenish-gray tom with darker paws, chest, underbelly, tail tip, muzzle, and ear tips, and bold, intense, smoky blue-gray eyes flecked with dark gray. Roleplayed by Luna.'' Apprentice; Requiempaw Moonsong'' Slightly shy, easily hurt/saddened, happy pale silver tabby she-cat with a white muzzle, chest, underbelly, ear tips, tail tip, crescent moon-shaped flecks, and rings around her eyes, and serene pale blue eyes flecked with silver. Roleplayed by Luna.'' Shellheart'' Small, protective white she-cat with pale silver paws, chest, underbelly, shell-shaped splotches, and muzzle, and bright, calm, welcoming eyes, one pale blue flecked with amber, and one pale amber flecked with blue. The only cat who is able to use hypnosis to slow the bleeding in cats with hemophilia so that it can be stopped. Roleplayed by Luna.'' Darkflame'' Lonely, shy, quiet, loyal, helpful black tom with dull ginger ear tips, chest, paws, muzzle, underbelly, flame-shaped splotches, and rings around his eyes, and slightly cold eyes, one dark amber flecked with red, and one dark green flecked with blue. Roleplayed by Luna.'' Amberleaf'' Quiet, shy, fluffy, klutzy golden-brown tabby she-cat with honey-colored golden spots on her paws, legs, tail underside, and the back of her head, white paws, and soft pale amber eyes flecked with dark amber. Roleplayed by Luna.'' Sheepstorm'' Very fluffy creamy-white tom with large black paws, and blind, clouded gray eyes. Roleplayed by Luna.'' Heatblade'' Quite large, fluffy, slightly mean, loyal, strict, caring pale ginger tom with red-ginger paws, flame-shaped spots, face, ears, underbelly, tail tip, and chest, large, fluffy paws, and bright orange eyes flecked with calm, pale blue. Roleplayed by Luna.'' Duskeyes'' Big, loyal, smart, quiet, very wise, young black tom with dark brown stripes scattered randomly through out his pelt, dark, dull brown-ginger rings around his eyes, and blind, pupiless pale gray eyes. Roleplayed by Luna.'' Poolsight'' Calm, quiet, pale, gentle, long-haired, sleek, graceful blue-gray tabby she-cat with darker tabby splotches, a few silvery dapples on her right paw, and clear blue eyes rimmed with white. Deaf in her right ear. Roleplayed by Luna.'' Nightrose'' Mysterious, swift, stealthy, quiet, sleek, short-haired, glossy black she-cat with pinkish-white rose shaped spots, and pale, intense, brilliant amber eyes rimmed/flecked with pink. Roleplayed by Luna.'' Dogclaw'' Mean, big, aggressive, muscular, broad-shouldered, ambitious, yet kind at times black and dark brown tabby tom with long fangs, long claws, large, darker brown paws, and cold yellow eyes rimmed/flecked with red. Roleplayed by Luna.'' Nightningalestrike'' Sleek, feathery, bird-like, fluffy jet-black she-cat with a tiny white spot in between her eyes, reddish-ginger ear tips, feathery brown wing-like tufts on her back, one white paw, and knowing, forgiving pale blue eyes like the sky. Roleplayed by Luna.'' Olivebreeze'' Quiet, small, dappled, fluffy, sleek, calm tortoiseshell and white she-cat with greenish, moss-stained paws, a small tuft of brown fur on her forehead, and pale olive-green eyes. Roleplayed by Luna.'' Dawnlight'' Deep creamy-brown and russet-red she-cat with white paws, and pale, alight, intense eyes, one dawn-blue, and the other sunset-amber. Roleplayed by Luna.'' Stormfront'' Dark, cunning, mischievous dappled tortoiseshell, white, and dark grayish-brown tom with dark gray paws, a dark brown dab on his chest, and gleaming stormy-grey eyes. Roleplayed by Luna.'' Featherplume'' Agile, fluffy, witty, handsome, likeable pale silvery-gray tabby tom with fluffier white paws, a white splash on the bridge of his muzzle, a long, plumy, feathery tail, and dark, intense blue-green eyes. Roleplayed by Luna.'' Lilybloom'' Pretty, agile, fluffy, sleek dark gray and light gray she-cat with purple-gray paws, a white, moss-stained to green, tail, and pretty leaf-green eyes. Roleplayed by Luna.'' Jungleshade'' Adventurous, quick-thinking pure black tom with dark brown, nearly black, patches, more mottled, dappled areas on his pelt, and caring yellow eyes with flecks of orange towards the pupil. Injected with panther DNA. Roleplayed by Luna.'' Squirrelcloud'' Unusually small, cute, shy pure white she-cat with a long, abnormally super-fluffy tail that seemingly hovers right over her back at all times, in which the top half curls tightly, like a squirrel's, and heart-warming pinkish-red eyes. Injected with albino squirrel DNA. Roleplayed by Luna.'' Fantasylight'' Adventurous, polite light violet-colored she-cat, with slightly darker rippling, swirly stripes on her pelt, a barely-visible light purple glow emanating from her, large, feathery, slightly lighter violet wings, and spark-lighting dark purple eyes that seem to contain mysterious pink lightning bolts. Roleplayed by Luna.'' Heepwolf'' Large, wolf-like, sad, lonely, fluffy, scraggly mottled reddish-brown tom with dark brown streaks, long, barely visible, darker stripes, and dull, sad, grayish-amber eyes filled with dark longings. Injected with red wolf DNA. Roleplayed by Luna.'' Allochouthousberry'' Wispy-furred, large-pawed, klutzy, slightly small dark gray she-cat with light gray patches scattered through her fur, a white tail, and alert leaf-green eyes with darker green, light blue, and dark blue waves of color in them. Roleplayed by Luna.'' Berryheart'' Sleek, tough, intelligent, slightly sarcastic/rude, yet likeable, easily saddened, dark dappled tortoiseshell tom with creamy paws, ears, tail tip, and a splash on the bridge of his muzzle, creamy-brown tips to his fur, and observant blueberry eyes with very faint speckles of bright, radiant orange. Roleplayed by Luna.'' Dragonblaze'' Purple-scaled dark ginger tom with light green eyes. Roleplayed by Luna.'' Japanheart'' Creamy-ginger she-cat with chocolate-brown scale patches scattered throughout her fur, fur tipped with light brown flecks, making it have a soft, chocolatey look to it, light, muddy-blue paws that resemble splashes of waves against rocks, and soft, pale, beautiful, green eyes. Roleplayed by Luna.'' Ringshot'' Cocky, sarcastic, clever, witty dark gray tabby tom with lighter gray tabby stripes, large, pointed ears, a dark patch over his blind right eye, a scar on the left side of his face from his chin to under his left eye, a pale gray ring at the base of his tail, and bright gold eyes. Constantly looks out for Lilacheart. Roleplayed by Luna.'' Nightflame: Black Tom with amber eyes. Smart and overprotective of Rabbitkit and Beachkit. SugarCat ''Apprentices; Requiempaw Fluffy, determined, musical, beautiful, intelligent, pale yellowish-ginger and white she-cat with soft, slightly long fur, a black swirl (Treble clef) on her chest, and pale turquoise eyes. A former loner. Roleplayed by Luna.'' ''Queens; Synchronicitywing Soft-furred, gentle, kind, long-limbed, beautiful, mysterious, pale blue-gray she-cat with a white patch of fur around her eyes, and dark teal eyes. Expecting Featherplume's kits. A former loner. Roleplayed by Luna.'' Cherryblossom: Golden-brown she-cat with teal eyes. Beautiful, smart and loyal. Nightflame's mate. SugarCat ''Kits; Beachkit: Sand colored she-kit with amber eyes. Careful and shy. Cherryblossom's daughter. SugarCat Rabbitkit: Light brown striped tom with dark blue eyes. Bouncy and loud. Cherryblossom's son. SugarCat Elders; Stormbrisk Fluffy dark gray tom with a crushed, deformed leg, black paws, and dark, stormy-blue eyes. Roleplayed by Luna.'' ''Former Members; Autumnruffle ''Soft-furred, hypocritical, brownish-ginger tabby she-cat with pale brown areas, and dark ambery-brown eyes flecked with golden-amber. Holds a grudge against non-pure BirdClan cats, yet was the mother of an unknown cat from another Clan's kit, Ringshot. Killed in a wolf attack on the Clan. Roleplayed by Luna. Silentflame Quiet black tom with a few areas with bright ginger tipping to his fur, and bright orange eyes with pale green flecks. He cannot speak. Emberblast's brother. Killed in a wolf attack. Roleplayed by Luna. Emberblast'' Hyper dark ginger tom with darker patches, and flame-colored orange eyes with bright green flecks. Silentflame's brother. Killed in a wolf attack. Roleplayed by Luna.'' Lightfrost'' Sweet pale golden tabby she-cat with lighter areas, and bright yellow eyes flecked with orange. Killed in a wolf attack. Roleplayed by Luna.'' Eveningmeadow'' Slender pale silver tabby she-cat with a lighter underbelly, and green eyes tinted with amber and red. Killed in a wolf attack. Roleplayed by Luna.'' Dragonscale'' Muscular dark brown tabby tom with scale-patterened fur, and deep, odd red eyes. Killed in a wolf attack. Roleplayed by Luna.'' Morningrain'' Slender mottled cream she-cat with dark brown and black tabby patches, and dawn-blue eyes. Died of a heart attack as a result of overexerting herself. Roleplayed by Luna.'' ''Roleplay Center; Current Events~ * Normal Clan life Normal Clan Life; (The bird Morningpaw finds is a made-up bird that will be called Leafdweller) While looking for herbs, Morningpaw spotted an odd bird. It was leaf-green in color, and due to it's plumage, it blended in nicely witht the leaves. ''Amazing, she thought. I ought to report this to Dapplestar when I get back. FallendawnFallen shadowsin the moon's silver light 21:48, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Blueberry sprawled near the warriors' den. She was tired due to lack of sleep. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 11:38, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Illusionkit padded out of the nursery and headed toward the elders' den to see if Stormbrisk would tell him a story. He heard a noise outside of camp, like there were several cats talking. He made his way to the camp entrance and looked out to see a large group of cats. "Who are you?" he asked, his visible aqua-blue eye alight with curiosity. The apparent leader of the group, a large pale ginger tom, stepped foward. "I am Heatblade, formerly Heatstar, and our group would like to join your Clan. What would your name be, little one?" said the tom, Heatblade. "I'm Illusionkit of BirdClan, and don't underestimate me just because I'm a kit," he said. .::. "Heatblade! Duskeyes! Smokefoot! Moonsong! Shellheart! Darkflame! Amberleaf! Poolsight! Nightrose! Dogclaw! Nightninalestrike! Olivebreeze! Dawnlight! Stormfront! Featherplume! Lilybloom! Junglepaw! Fantasypaw! Squirrelpaw! Heeppaw! Allochthonouspaw! Berrypaw!" chanted the Clan. Saïx; (Riley and Ever's Talk) 00:07, July 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- Illusionkit awoke in the middle of the night after being troubled by an odd dream. Slowly, as not to disturb his adopted siblings Dragonkit and Japankit, he stood up, got out of his nest, and walked out of camp. While he was walking, he started to think about Japankit. He really wished that she could be here. The two of them had bonded almost immedietly. As he thought more about her, he saw her right in front of his eyes. "Japankit," he mewed softly, "is that really you?" Japankit just stood there. Illusionkit thought of Dragonkit, and before his eyes, Japankit turned into Dragonkit. An illusion, he thought. That's useful information. He dismissed the illusion of Dragonkit and continued walking to wherever his paws were taking him. Saïx; (Riley and Ever's Talk) 16:21, July 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- Blueberry opened one eye and saw Illusionkit walking out of the nursery. ♥Phoenixfeather: Flying Mint Bunny! :D♥ 17:36, July 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- The newly-named Morningrain purred as she was given her full name. Since her mentor is mute, Dapplestar was the cat who gave it to her. "You've earned it, Morningrain," said the dark tortoiseshell. Saïx; (Riley and Ever's Talk) 00:14, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Japanheart purred as she recieved her warrior name. It was too bad that Illusionspell couldn't be here to here his name. She wondered where he was. Meanwhile, Fantasylight and Berryheart touched noses. Morningrain had just informed Fantasylight that she was expecting Berryheart's kits. I wonder if any of the kits will inherit their mother's wings, thought the tortoiseshell tom. Saïx or Isa 18:23, August 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fantasylight purred at the single she-kit that was curled up, asleep, at her stomach. She and Berryheart had named their only daughter, who had been born a moon ago, Lilackit. She had tiny, useless, lilac-colored wings, but was otherwise a normal kit (apart from her hemophilia). Autumnruffle curled her tail protectively around her only kit, Ringkit, also only a moon old. "I don't want you to associate with Lilackit or anyone related to or friends with her or her parents, unless you must!" she hissed in his ear. "They're impure, unlike us!" "Whatever," replied Ringkit, not caring at all. To be honest, it looked like little Lilackit would need someone to look after her, especially since she was going to be a warrior with hemophilia. He wanted to look out for her. He didn't care what Autumnruffle or the others thought of her and her family. Besides, he was half-Clan, so what was his mother to say about impurity when he was impure in her eyes himself (which she either wasn't realizing at the moment or was a hypocrite (and the second option made more sense)). Saix x Larxene; Axel x Demyx; Roxas x Xion. 21:46, February 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- Three moons later, Eveningmeadow, carrying the motionless body of Dragonscale, rushed into camp. "Wolves!" she shouted. "We were ambushed by wolves! We tried to chase them away, but they're coming straight for the camp!" Not a moment after Eveningmeadow shouted that, the wolves broke through the entrance of camp. Each of the warriors was barely ready. .::. When the battle had ended, Autumnruffle, Silentflame, Emberblast, Lightfrost, Eveningmeadow, and Dragonscale were lying dead on the ground. Dapplestar had also lost a life, and Ringkit had a nasty wound on his face that would leave a jagged scar. "He's lucky he wasn't blinded in his other eye," commented Morningrain to Fantasywing, who would care for Ringkit since Autumnruffle was dead. Fantasywing nodded. "He's a tough one, and he's very protective of Lilackit." "You were very brave, Ringkit," said Lilackit softly. "If that wolf had gotten me, I would've bled to death. It's because of you that I'm alive." Ringkit smiled at the little tortoiseshell kit. "Better for me to be scarred than for you to bled to death. And now, I don't have my nasty mother bossing me around telling me never to associate with you." The she-kit's eyes widened. "She--she really said that?!" Lilackit was hurt by this. "Yeah, but I wasn't going to listen to her. I don't care what she thought of you and your family being impure because you wern't born BirdClan! I'm half-Clan, and she was calling you impure, not me!" he mewed Saix x Larxene; Axel x Demyx; Roxas x Xion. May the odds be ever in your favor. 22:19, February 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lilackit peered outside of the nursery to watch the warriors try to repair the camp. The entrance was in shambles, with the brambles and ferns lying all around, the apprentices' den had caved in (lucky that there were no apprentices at the moment, or they might have been crushed,) with it now just a heap of lightweight, but sturdy stones, and it was nearly impossible to reach Dapplestar's den, as the stone and brambles that had made it were almost completely shielding the entrance. Morningrain was trying hard to make sure all of the cats were okay. Too hard, because she soon collapsed on the ground, motionless. Dapplestar noticed this and tried to nudge her daughter awake, but Morningrain had died of a heart attack because she overexerted herself. "No..." she whispered. "This--this can't be happening! First, we loose our medicine cat, and now his apprentice?!" Lilackit padded out of the nursery. "I-I could train as a medicine cat," she mewed timidly. Dapplestar looked over at the small kit. "I appreciate the offer, but who would you train under?" "Dappledspots of SpellClan." Flying Mint Bunny~! 17:35, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Very well," mewed Dapplestar. "Despite you being only a four-moon old kit, you will be named an apprentice." "Can Ringkit become an apprentice, also?" asked Lilackit innocently. "He was very brave in the fight against the wolves." Dapplestar took this into thought. While Ringkit was also only a moon old, he did show extreme bravery, especially when a wolf had gone after Lilackit. "If it weren't for him, I would most likely be dead," added the tortoiseshell she-kit. "... Alright," mewed the tortoiseshell leader after a long pause. .::. Moments later, Dapplestar had called a meeting and named the two kits apprentices early. Lilacpaw would go to SpellClan every other day to learn herbs and other medicine cat stuff until Dappledspots saw that she was ready to become a full medicine cat (even though she had to take the position of an actual medicine cat.) Ringpaw's mentor became Shellheart. Flying Mint Bunny~! 20:23, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- "How did you convince her to name us apprentices at four moons?" asked Ringpaw after the ceremony. Lilacpaw smiled. "The Clan needed a medicine cat, and I offered to be trained by Dappledspots of SpellClan. After that, I informed Dapplestar of your bravery in the battle against the wolves, seeing as I could've died if it wern't for you, and this happened." Flying Mint Bunny~! 23:36, March 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lilacheart was nervous. She was expecting Ringshot's kits. There was one major thing wrong with that: she could die during kitting due to her hemophilia. She was also afraid that her kits would inherit her hemophilia. "It'll be okay, Lilacheart," Shellheart mewed. "I know how to hypnotize you so that the bleeding will slow down. As soon as you start kitting, yell for me. That's when I'll hypnotize you." "Okay," the young medicine cat mewed, her voice still shaky. She wasn't sure if Shellheart's hypnosis would work. The white she-cat noticed Lilacheart's anxiety and wrapped her tail around the younger she-cat's shoulders. "Don't fret. I once mentored a cat with hemophilia. Whenever he went into battle and was wounded, I was right there for him. I hypnotized him, and the bleeding slowed enough for it to stop." She didn't mention that he died before he was named a warrior, but it was only because he had been ambushed on a patrol. He was mauled and died before he would have died of the blood loss caused by his hemophilia. "I've also dealt with a queen with hemophilia. I hypnotized her during the kitting, and her blood loss was minimal. She eventually died of old age, not of blood loss, so you're in perfectly safe paws." Happy New Year [[User talk:LunaDiviner7|from the characters of Death Note~! ]]Light, Ryuk, Misa, Rem, L, Mello, Near, Matt (he's just invisible...), and ME!!! (also invisible...) 21:32, January 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Songpaw bounded out of the medicine den to gather herbs. When she got back... "Lilacheart, when will you have your kits?" asked Songpaw. When the sky opens up and rains cupcakes, i will have seen it all.- SugarCat 23:50, January 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Not for another moon, Songpaw," the winged she-cat mewed. SheZow! 23:49, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:RPG Category:Clan Category:Clans owned by Luna Category:RP